La tortura de los pecados capitales
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un error puede cambiar el destino de tu alma para siempre. Y una tortura puede comenzar... Yui aun no lo sabe, pero su camino al cielo estará lleno de tentaciones... ¿Podrá superarlas y finalmente alcanzar la gloria?


**Oh Sexy Lady~ (?) Bueno este es el prólogo de una nuevo fanfic, y como lo dice el titulo tratara sobre cada uno de los pecados capitales. No voy a mentirles... Casi me morí en el intento de escribir bien este prólogo. ¿Qué? Es difícil escribir prólogos largos...**

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que esta entre "comillas" son pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

**Suplicas: **No me pidan romance en este fanfic.

* * *

¿Van a culparme? Eso es normal, ya que contaré esta historia que muchos creen fatal. Tengo muchos nombres y ustedes ya me han de conocer, cada vez que sienten un escalofrió es que pase detrás de ustedes. Por el momento solo díganme Parca. Y este relato comienza ahora...

Por un error del destino... fue enviada al infierno. Ella siempre fue un ángel que irradiaba alegría y felicidad. Era un ejemplo a seguir, virgen, educada, alegre... la chispa que animaba a todo el que la veía pasar.

Pero los accidentes han de ocurrir muy a menudo, porque ella había sido atropellada, y gracias a aquel golpe en su cabeza... falleció en el acto.

Muchos lloraron su muerte, más aun no comprendo que ganan con llorar. Su cuerpo terminó bajo tierra, pero su alma terminó en el juicio divino. Ahí juzgarían si era merecedora del cielo, o condenada al infierno. Como ya les he contado termino acusada, por error... Y fue enviada al infierno.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos rosados y miró aquel lugar, era horrible, detestable, y en ella producía pánico. "¿Cómo puede ser posible? Estoy en el infierno..." pensó la joven mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No podía recordar nada de sobre como había llegado ahí. "¿Qué fue lo que hice para terminar en el infierno? Vamos Yui... Piensa...".

Así era... La muera era Yui Komori.

-La nueva mal nacida.- La voz era grave e impotente. Ella se giró y ahí lo vio, al mal en persona... el Diablo-. Se sabe que tu crees que estar aquí es una equivocación. Así que necesitare probarte.- ¿Probarla? ¿Qué había sido lo que él estaba diciendo? Pero la cara de ella reflejaba el horror solo en pensar que el diablo la iba a castigar o algo peor-. Si realmente no mereces estar en el infierno quiero que demuestres que mereces el cielo. Estarás sentenciada al camino de los pecados capitales.

La joven de cabellos rubios estaba sorprendida y a la vez aterrada. Gracias a su padre conocía la historia del camino de los pecados capitales. Debería pasar las pruebas de la tentación de cada uno de ellos: Ira, Soberbia, Gula, Lujuria, Envidia, Pereza y, Avaricia.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si yo no...?- No le gustaba la idea de saber que pasaría, aunque en verdad ella ya tenía en claro lo que sucedería si no completaba el recorrido... Pero de la boca del Diablo sonaría aun peor.

Esa sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en los labios del Diablo no era presagio de buenas noticias-. Créeme que te arrepentirás si no lo cumples.- Sin nada más que decir señalo un sendero que descendía a las profundidades del infierno.

Yui suspiró y caminó para poder empezar aquel viaje... Aunque esto realmente era la tortura de los pecados capitales.

* * *

Las cosas que veía al caminar la hacían cuestionarse si había hecho bien en comenzar con este viaje. Pronto se encontró frente a siete puertas, una gris, una roja, una violeta, una verde, una azul, una amarilla y una negra, todas cerradas con llave. También había una mesita con una llave gris. La joven dudó por un instante, pero al final tomó la llave.

Miró el sendero en ascenso que había tras de ella, si quería olvidarse del riesgo... aun tenía la opción.

Pero no, no iba a rendirse... no aun...

Abrió la puerta gris y la cerró tras de si... La puerta ahora tenia escrita la palabra Ira.

El primer desafió de Yui estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Ya... Esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para un prólogo... Pero bueno es lo poco que puedo poner.**

**Tengan paciencia pronto estará el capitulo uno. Lamento mucho si este prologó no sea del todo lo que uno espera, pero es que no soy buena con los prólogos.  
**

**Pronto tendrán noticias de mi...**

**See You~**


End file.
